Snowed In
by SasaraRH
Summary: Jackie decides to take some time for herself. She has been working hard in her career of being a professional photographer and needs some time to relax. So she's taking a few weeks off in the woods. However,a bad snow storm disrupts her trip and leaves her barricaded in an abandoned cabin alone.Or so she thinks. Rated M for reasons. Younger readers beware
1. Part one

**Hi guys, trying something new, Hope you like! Younger readers beware, this is M-rated for reasons due to future lemons! Don't' like, then please read something else. Other than that Enjoy!**

 **Snowed In:**

The girl took another shot of Teena Sometimes. She was a legend of taking fantastic photos and being in contact with many celebrities. Jackie was a world renowned photographer. She had been all over the planet taking nature shots, doing photo shoots for models and artists, along with taking pictures at several fashion shows for the latest trends. She even modeled for some magazines, walking down red carpets with celebrities, and walking down the runways in beautiful dresses. Her career had taken her far and wide, and she worked every day since she got her internship into the professional scene. It took her almost five years to get to this point. She was known as the youngest professional and also amongst one of the most successful. At the age of 22, she was a prodigy many wanted to know and also have their pictures taken by.

Jackie enjoyed working every day, but she did miss her old town. It had been a little over five years since she left to fulfill her own dreams at 16. But she had encouragement from not only her mom, but her best friends Kendall and Brianna. However, that still didn't mean she didn't think about them and miss them every now and then. There were some days she wanted to go back to her home town, however work kept her busy. Plus, as much as she did miss the place, there were still some hard memories she couldn't really forget. It was the few reasons she left, taking the internship program. She could remember that easily. She graduated early, took the program and was even able to take college courses while in the program to get her Bachelor's degree. But this was all old history, stuff she could get over. Right?

(*)

She let out a sigh. It had been a long time since she had any time to herself. Not to mention it had been a long time since she been back home. Over five years. The last time she was in her hometown she was a teenager, and more to it, the last time she was in the woods for a camping trip, was when she was in middle school. She had just started to make some real friends, enjoying the summer camp her mom placed her in. And now she was back in the woods hoping to relax and grow some perspective. Her career had her stressed, unfocussed and in need of some time off. She worked over time all the time, overbooked things constantly, and yet still was able to get everything done with precision, accuracy, and make headlines constantly. But even she grew tired of the constant press, media and bombarding from fans. This was a vacation long overdue for herself.

She hiked a few trails, enjoying the sounds of nature. She even kept her drawing pads and camera with her wanting to doodle and photograph things she saw. The way the woods looked with a few snow spots scattered about made it look wonderful. The air was brisk and the sun felt nice. It was perfect she thought. The weather forecast said it be chili, but still sunny. The days perfect for her to be out in the woods and leisurely taking photos of things she enjoyed. She continued to walk through the woods, taking in everything nature offered. She found a nice place to set up camp. She laid back on her sleeping bag that she had on a hammock. The stars lighting up the sky.

"I have a few weeks to myself, might as well enjoy this time." She breathed out. She closed her eyes, letting the wind sway the hammock slightly. Her mind being at ease and her stress non-existent.

In a few day's time, she realized how much she missed the woods. Old memories coming back to her from her camp days. However, some of those memories she wished hadn't filtered back into her mind along with others.

"You realize she's wacky Jackie right! She's crazy and she'll never change." She could hear the voice clear as day. As if the event had occurred the day before. She looked to the side, as she was laying down again. The stars for some reason losing their luster.

"It was clear that night too…" She whispered to herself, remembering one of the reasons she left along with her camp days. She closed her eyes, wanting to focus to get rid of all of the thoughts clouding her mind.

(*)

I smiled as I looked at him, though he wasn't paying any attention. The camp's mess hall was noisy, but it felt like it was just the two of us. I leaned my head on my hand, sighing out. My friend giggling at my actions.

"Jackie, why don't you just go talk to him?" She questioned, raising a curious eyebrow.

"I can't do that Kends. This is…I mean…he's so….and I'm…" Words were hard to form as the thought of talking to him was impossible. Kendall chuckled.

"I think someone's just being bashful." She teased. I gave her a pointed look.

"Says the girl who won't even admit she likes…" I began, teasing her just as much. She covered my mouth.

"Shhhh." She glanced around like we weren't the only two people at our table. "You want the whole room to hear you?" She warned. I snickered.

"See. I can't even bring up his name without you quieting me." I had a sly look. "You're just as bad as I am." I smiled. She folded her arms.

"I'm not bad, I just know we don't get along is all. Plus he dislikes me, last thing I need is that boy to do is hold something over my head." She countered. "Which trust me, I know he'll do it."

"You two haven't even had an argument or scuffle in over six months." I told her.

"So…he's…we're just….we're different." She finally spoke. "At least you have things in common with…"

"Shh!" It was my turn to cover her lips. She had a sly look now. "Don't give me that look." I folded my arms.

"You know we're never going to get anywhere with the way we're acting." She admitted.

"Especially since you're going to an honors program and mid college." I added.

"Yeah…" She let out. "It kinda sucks we'll only have breaks together."

"I agree."

"But hey, we have a few months before school, let's make the most of this summer ok?" She smiled.

"You know your right, and let's make a promise to never give up on crushes either." I looked at her. She nodded.

"How about this, if one of us tells our crush we like them, or anything along those lines, the other has to do it to. What do you say?" She suggested. "Promise Jackie?" She held up her pinky. I looked at it then her.

"Promise." We pinky swore.

The memory fading into something else. I heard laughter, everyone laughing.

"What a whack job!" The voice cackled.

"Jackie?" The way he looked at me, I couldn't stand it.

"You realize she's wacky right! She's crazy and she'll never change." I felt tears run down my cheeks, running away.

(*)

She woke up from the nightmare. She felt clammy. She placed a hand on her forehead, before running it down to her cheeks. 'Tears?' she questioned the salty drops coming down her face.

"Maybe this wasn't such a great idea after all." She breathed out, letting her legs come up to her chest. "This town only brings back bad memories."

She couldn't get back to sleep that night, her mind still clouded with a nightmarish memory. As dawn broke through the trees, the image bringing her out of her stupor; she grabbed her camera deciding to take some more photos, thinking it might help. She even drew some woodland creatures she came across.

Each day she would hike more trails going deeper into the woods. She made camp at places she thought were best, each night trying to forget certain things. She enjoyed the simple dreams of her and Kendall's friendship, even the fun things her and her mom would do during the summers. But being haunted by other things made it difficult to want to stay in town. But, she liked the idea she was off the grid. And it was hard to really leave this place until she made peace with herself. Then, maybe just then, she could really move on with things.

She climbed up a few hills, before hiking up another path. She let out a breath, taking in the fresh air she got. Something dropped on her nose, causing her to look. She hadn't realized the sky became dark with clouds, and now it was beginning to snow. The wind began to pick up. 'The forecast didn't say anything about snow…' She thought. It began to cover the ground and fill the sky with a white haze. Her body became cold and she grabbed her coat. 'Guess I should head back down, I think there was a cave further down.' She looked at her phone, the reception lost and signal down. She rolled her eyes. 'Of course.' She mentally face palmed. She grabbed the map she took with her, looking at the route she took. Suddenly the wind increased in strength, something she wasn't expecting. A particle got into her eye, which caused the map to fly out of her hand when she rubbed her eye with the other.

"My map!" She exclaimed going after it. She followed the flying paper as it traveled with the wind. She ran as fast as she could watching it sway in the air, looping and twisting. It got caught a few times in trees before the wind continued to carry it. It landed into a small stream, becoming soaked. By the time she got it out of the water, it was falling apart into a wet pile. She let out an irritated breath. "Figures." She spoke. She glanced around, the snow beginning to build. It was even hard to see as the winds were picking up more and more, the snow being blown everywhere it seemed.

She heard the sound of snow crunching behind her, a dark shadow being seen. She tried to get a better look, before her eyes widened. "Bear…" She gasped out. The Bear noticed her, growling slightly before something caught its attention. The creature looked behind itself then ran towards the direction Jackie was. It passed by her. She fell on her butt from being bumped. She looked towards where the bear came from. "If a bear is running, that's not a good sign." She commented. She heard a low, feral sound come from behind the trees. "And that's my que." She got up quickly, running away from the place as fast as she could. She hopped over fallen branches, small boulders, trying to get away from whatever was out there. As she ran, something caught her foot, causing her to stumble then tumble down a hill. She got knocked into a few bushes and branches. She landed on the ground with a thud. Her body was in pain and vision hazy, before fading to black, her head hitting the ground.

She woke a few hours later. She felt cold, freezing in fact, and sore all over. It took all of her strength to get up and walk again. She had a few inches of snow on her, while the ground was now white. She slowly walked through the woods, trying to find her way back. The wind howling at her as she continued. As she held onto trees for some support, she thought she was seeing a mirage when a cabin came into view. She got closer and closer until she realized it wasn't a mirage, but an actual cabin. She walked in as quick as she could, shutting and locking the door behind her. She saw it had a fire place and lots of logs. She began to build a fire to warm up her freezing body. She was lucky to have matches on her, though they were damp from the fact she was in the snow with her bag. She threw half of them on the wood, trying to light one so it would start a chain reaction to get the fire going. She was fortunate to get a spark, lighting the paper and matches to get the fire started. In a few minutes it was blazing and she kept it big by adding a few extra logs. She hadn't had time to look around her, and with it being lit by the fire's light, she noticed how old the place was. There were a few cobwebs, but other than that it was well kept. The furniture seemed old, but still nice enough to sleep or sit on. She wondered if the place belonged to someone or was abandoned. She leaned her back against the couch, enjoying the heat from the fire. She hadn't even realized her eyes were getting heavy. She allowed her body to lay itself on the floor as she drifted off into slumber.

(*)

The days of camp where coming to end. I was surprised how fast it went. It was kinda sad to know we only had two weeks left and I was even more saddened because I wouldn't see Kendall until Thanksgiving, or even Winter break. I let my eyes wonder to him again. We were making friendship bracelets. Well that was the assignment at least. However, they decided to take it a step further and make a sling shot so Kick could perform a stunt. Kendall let out an annoyed breath as he gathered everyone's attention flying through the air. I couldn't help but giggle at her. She'll forever be stubborn, unless she gets the right push.

"You should tell Kick he did awesome." I whispered to her. She gave me a look. I snickered.

"The day I say that is the day you finally have a conversation with…" She countered slyly. I covered her mouth again.

"They'll hear you. He'll hear you. Are you trying to oust me?" I had a panicked look. She raised an eyebrow.

"Just saying Jackie." She poked me. "If you don't start somewhere, someone else might steal him." She teased.

"Can't I say the same to you?" I asked.

"Maybe, but I can at least have a conversation with him. I just choose not to." She retorted. I rolled my eyes. More like you don't want to embarrass yourself by blushing madly in front of him. I snickered in my head.

"You sure his steely gaze won't have you weak?" I had my own fun. She blushed.

"No!" She quietly exclaimed. "He…we…like I said we have nothing to talk about." She continued. I snickered.

"Right." I elbowed her. She rolled her eyes as we both went back to working on the bracelets. Then Kick came crashing through our table.

"Ow." He got up dusting himself off. He glanced at us. In the past few years he and Gunther had grown taller, even becoming taller than me and Kendall now. There styles still the same. Occasionally, Kick wouldn't have his helmet on, though it wasn't often.

"Hey Kick." I said, having a small smile. He just nodded, glancing at Kendall briefly. She tried to hid her blush.

"Nice going Clarence. You realize we're supposed to be making bracelets not sling shots right?" She tried to scold, though I could tell she was trying to avoid looking worried he might have hurt himself, amongst other things.

"Yeah well I'm not into that sissy la la stuff." He replied. "I rather have some actual fun." I laughed as she let out a huff.

"Well sorry this isn't fun and cool enough for you." She looked away folding her arms. He shrugged.

"Kick you okay? I think we got the trajectory wrong." Gunther came running up.

"We'll get it right this time." Kick smiled, walking back to where the sling shot was. Gunther looked at us, my heart beginning to race. He smiled.

"Hey Kendall, hey Jackie." He waved. Kendall smiled back.

"Hey Gunther." She side glanced me, elbowing me to say something.

"Ah…oh…um…Hi…" I finally got out, feeling so awkward and nervous.

"Gunther, ready?" Kick called. Gunther did a final wave going back to Kick. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. Kendall laughed.

"We definitely need to work on your communication skills." She stated. I blushed harder.

"Shut up…" I elbowed her again.

The scene beginning to vanish again. To the last day of camp. It was so clear in my mind.

I tried to get the courage to talk to Gunther fully, however I was only lead to be disheartened when I saw he kissed another girl. Even more she confessed and asked him out. She was pretty, beautiful in fact, someone who had class with us for the past few years, and even more so, was popular amongst everyone. I left my spot from behind the tree, wanting to go cry my heart out at home. Which I did. The second the bus dropped us off, I ran to my house. Ran into my room and cried. Just cried.

(*)

"Jackie." She could hear name being called, and consciousness coming back. "Jackie." They said again. She opened her eyes, her head pounding. She placed a hand on her forehead. 'Where am I? And why am I so sore.' she inwardly asked herself. She glanced around, shock coming to her when she saw someone there. Her eyes widened.

"You…what…what are you doing here?" She questioned.

"I could ask you the same." He folded his arms. "Haven't seen you in years and now you're here."

"I got caught in the snow. I thought I enjoy some time off here." She informed.

"Here, the home you left behind, that's funny." He scoffed

"I didn't leave this place behind," I defended.

"Sure about that? You got out of here the second you got a chance." He countered.

"That's because it was a once in a life time opportunity. Surely you should know about those." She folded her arms glancing away.

"Yeah I do, but I also know where I come from and make time for the place I call home." He retorted.

"Well sorry my career choice kept me busy." She stated. She got up, something dropping to the floor. She looked at it, becoming surprised. "That's…that's your…" She began.

"My moose pelt. Yeah, you were freezing so I laid it over you." He responded. "You're lucky you didn't get hyperthermia." She picked it up, her cheeks going a bit pink.

"Ah…thank you." She handed it back to him. She felt awkward now. 'This is why I didn't want to come back.' She let a hand go to her arm. She glanced at the door. "Time I get going." She spoke, heading to the door.

"You can't leave." He commented. She looked back at him.

"And why not?" She questioned.

"One, because the forecast said this snow storm isn't letting up for almost a week, two, you can barely see out there with the blizzard raging, three, unless you really want to freeze to death, it be best to stay indoors, and finally the snow is piled up enough to the point we're snowed in." He explained. 'Of course…' She inwardly sighed.

"Joyous." She said, a thought crossing her mind after a few more awkward moments. "So what are you doing here anyway? I didn't know you had a cabin, Gunther." She finally spoke his name, asking her question.

"I don't." He replied. "This is just a place I visit every now and then to do upkeep." He shrugged. "I don't know who it really belongs to, but they don't come ever." He continued. "I thought since I was in town for a bit I come here."

"If you knew about the forecast, why didn't you leave to get to safety?" She inquired.

"I was going to, but by the time I was getting everything packed up and stuff, the storm had already began making it hard to see outside." He answered.

"I see." She glanced away again.

"You never did answer me." He went to sit on the couch. She looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Why you chose to come back?" He stared at her. 'Now of all times…' He thought.

"Oh….well I missed this place and I needed a break from work." She sat on the floor in front of the fire, letting the heat hit her back. She realized, not having his blanket, she was still freezing.

"Here I thought the great Jackie enjoyed her life as a world renowned photographer." He mocked. "What the fame get to be too much?" She narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Just because I went to go do something I love, doesn't mean I can't miss this place." She bit back. He rolled his eyes.

"Right, since it meant so much to you before." He countered.

"It did actually. This place was my home. My friends were here, my family, so yes it did mean a lot." She retorted. "Besides I don't think I should be getting a lecture about this from you."

"Me? What I'd do? You're the one that left remember." He refuted.

"And you haven't?" She crossed. "You can't tell me you haven't followed Kick around, as you two do your own things."

"Yeah we might have, but we always come back home because this is the place where we belong." He argued.

"And my career had me busy these past years. I have always known where I belonged." She defended. "I know this is my home and I've missed it."

"Fine, then let me ask this, did you even go into town yet, since you began your little vacation." He asked. This took her aback. " Or did all you do is come into woods to get away?"

"I was…" She looked away. "I was planning to after." she admitted. He rolled his eyes.

"I bet. You just came here because it's convenient. So you can say you went back home when all you did was visit these woods still staying away from town." He pointed. "Face it, you want nothing to do with this place."

"That's not…not true." She wrapped her arms around her knees tighter. He stared at her. "I.."

"This place means nothing to you." He interrupted. "Just admit you don't want to be here." She tightened her fist.

"Just….stop…stop it already." Her voice was quiet.

"It shouldn't be hard for you to accept that you hate this place." He continued. "You left without a word and don't even have the guts to go back into town." He said. "This place isn't your home."

"Stop it!" She shouted, getting up. "Stop acting like you know me! Stop acting like you know what I'm thinking!" She exclaimed. "You were there damnit! This place is my home! It's just…"She felt some tears role down her cheeks. He watched her, his expression softening. "I'm…I'm not welcomed here." She finally let out, falling to her knees.

"What makes you think that?" He questioned. She glanced away.

"Don't patronize me." She commented. "You were there that day, you should know how others view me." 'Even more, what you think of me…' She thought.

"What day are you talking about?" He raised an eyebrow. She looked at him.

"Seriously?" She couldn't believe it.

"Seriously." He repeated. "I don't know what day you're talking about." She was surprised. 'How can he not know…' She thought.

"It was a month before I left." She stated, thinking maybe that might remind him.

"A month before you left…" He tried to remember. A distant memory coming to his mind. "You're talking about that incident, aren't you?" He looked at her. She nodded, looking away again, a hand going up her arm. "Actually I never understood what happened that day." He confessed.

"What's there to understand. It was pretty simple." She told him. "I wasn't welcomed there at Mellowbrooks' High, I wasn't wanted in general." He was quiet for a bit, taking in her words, while for her the memory of that day haunted her thoughts.

"Can you explain to me everything." He finally spoke. "I want to fully understand what happened." She looked up at him,. She was quiet for a bit, but finally nodded.

"Yeah. I guess..."

(*)

I was so excited. I was just offered an internship by this big named photography company. They saw an exhibit I did for my photography class and wanted me to start as soon as I could. I said I think about it. They told me I should make a decision to start the very next term or the summer one that very year. They even gave me almost two months to think about it. I called my best friend as soon as I could. We screamed in the phone together.

"Jackie, I'm so proud and excited for you!" Kendall squealed happily.

"Thank you! This is such an opportunity, but I'm not sure what to do…" I confessed, still ecstatic.

"Well I think you should definitely do it!" She encouraged. "But maybe do it in the summer since you should finish the school year." She suggested.

"Yeah I guess." I thought about it.

"We'll this is your last few months of school, you should enjoy them. Do the dances and stuff before doing the internship." She continued. "I mean you're graduating early, you deserve some fun before starting the serious stuff." She laughed.

"Yeah I guess you're right, it's just such a huge decision." I admitted.

"Well you have some time to really think about it." She reminded. "No need to rush into a decision just yet." I nodded, agreeing with her. "Anyway I have to go, studying you know." She giggled. I laughed with her.

"Sure. Talk to you later Kends." We hung up and I thought of all my possibilities for the future.

A few days passed and I still thought whether to take the internship or not. In the meantime I continued to take lots of photos for my class, enjoying the time I spent in free periods to take them. There where nature shots, everyday shots of people hanging out with friends, I just enjoyed taking pictures of everything. My phone rang bringing me out of my state of mind.

"Hello?" I answered. A fangirl like scream being heard on the other side of the line.

"Jackie! It happened! I can't believe it happened! He asked me out!" Kendall was excited and loud. I had a curious look.

"Wait what? Who asked you out?" I questioned.

"Kick!" She squealed with glee. My eyes widened.

"What! Give me the details now!" I was just as giddy.

"Well you know how about a year ago we began talking a bit more, then exchanged numbers." She began.

"Ah huh." I nodded.

"Well this weekend Brianna wanted to come visit for a bit since she had a pageant in my area." She continued. "And he came along for some reason. And when Brianna was at her pageant, we hung out!" She was so ecstatic. "Then we started talking seriously and before I knew it he said he liked me! He confessed!" She squeaked out joyfully. "I told him my feelings right after and he asked me out! We have a date this upcoming weekend!" She screamed. "I'm so excited and happy!" I could tell she had the biggest and brightest smile on her right now due to her tone. She finally had a dream come true. I was so happy for her.

"That's so great and awesome Kends! I am so happy for both of you!" I smiled.

"Yeah well you're next girly." I got confused by the sudden change of topic.

"What? What do you mean?" I asked.

"Oh come one Jackie, don't tell me you don't remember." She insisted.

"Ah….no. Remember what?" I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Our promise! Our promise we made back at camp!" She informed. My eyes widening at the realization.

"What! You can't be serious?!" I exclaimed.

"Dead serious." She laughed. "Plus we made a pinky promise Jackie! You can't go back on it." She told me.

"Yeah but…" I grew red. "I can barely talk to Gunther. I haven't even had an actual conversation with him." I defended.

"I know." She stated. "It's time to change that. It's time to talk to him then tell him how you feel." She added.

"How can I tell him how I feel when I can't even talk to him without being awkward and stuff?" I argued.

"You just got to be confident! Like you are when you take your photos." She countered. "You have it in you."

"Taking photos is so different." I retorted. "Plus he's…he has a girlfriend." I looked down.

"And!?" She continued.

"What do you mean and?" I blushed.

"I mean, it's not like I'm telling you to get him to cheat on his girl, but finally get the courage to just say how you feel." Kendall reasoned. "Even if nothing happens, that's ok because it's just out in the open." She spoke. "It's better to try being friends than nothing."

"Yeah but…"

"No butts Jackie. You might have missed your chance to get him to be your boyfriend, but you should at least try to tell him, and still become friends with him. You need it." She interrupted. I let out a sigh.

"Alright, fine. I'll try…but no guarantees on anything." I said.

"I know, but just try! Being his friend will be better than you using your photo shop program to make pictures with you cropped in them." She teased with a giggle. I grew more embarrassed.

"Hey I used the system for you too." I countered. She laughed.

"I know, I'm just teasing." She was happy. "But go out there and do your best!" When we hung up, I tried to figure out how I could causally talk to him without sounding like an awkward idiot. A few more days passed ad Kick had this huge stunt. I took some shots of it for his website that I helped him create. I looked through the camera trying to figure out the best shots.

"Hey Jackie, that was an awesome stunt huh?" His voice startled me that I almost dropped my camera. Almost. He certainly gave my heart a freight. I glanced at him, trying not to go red.

"Ah…oh…um yeah." I got out. He raised an eyebrow. "Great stunt…"

"You okay? "He asked. I just nodded, trying to calm down. "It's really great you take these photos for us Jackie." He smiled.

"Ah…well…um. Yeah…I'm glad to help." I was making a complete idiot of myself, I know it. I can't talk to him normally at all. I yelled at myself in my head, growing further embarrassed. He gave me another curious look. Yeah, he's thinks I'm wacky and weird. He definitely thinks it. It was awkward for a few more long moments.

"Hey Jackie…can I ask you something?" He scratched behind his head. Now I've done it! He wants me to leave, wants me to move cities….or worse move countries!

"Oh...um…sure." I nodded again.

"I noticed you're quiet around me and Kick…' He began. Here it comes. I kept panicking inwardly. "You...you don't still like him, right? Like still secretly obsessed with him?" He questioned.

"Huh…what…no… I'm….I mean…well… He…no, just no." I quickly stumbled out. "Kendall is my best friend and…she… well…um…they're great….i mean they are perfect together. I wouldn't…she and him….They just belong together and I'm happy for them." I rambled. He had a small smile and laugh that was making me blush again.

"I see." He spoke. "You know it's kinda cute when you get all flustered." He mentioned. My heart just stopped and my stomach became filled with butterflies. Yeah, my face just became a tomato. I don't think I can have another coherent word. "You know I think this is the most we've talked to each other." He continued.

"Oh…yeah….I'm…well….I'm busy….a lot." I had to preoccupy my mind with something else, just so I could reply.

"Yeah. That's true. But we should talk more ya know." He said. I was going to faint any second, I could feel it, my heart could not take anymore. "And you don't have to be so quiet and awkward. We're friends right? " He smiled. I'm doomed… think about the internship, think about calming waters, think about anything else but the smiling handsome face before you. I nodded trying to sooth myself.

"Yeah…" I let out.

"Gunther!" Someone called.

"Well gotta go, see ya Jackie." He waved, running to the person.

"Ah…yeah…see ya…" I let my knees give out, so happy no one was around anymore. I immediately called Kendall and told her. We screamed for the next few hours, and I couldn't have been happier. As some weeks passed I had little conversations here and there with him. Kick even joined in on some, wanting to know how the narrowing down of his stunt shots were going. Everything was actually going amazing. It was hard to believe.

I was at my locker going through my portfolio. I had so many pictures. I wondered if I summited some to the summer internship, would I get into a few advanced courses. But then again, was program even right for me? I grabbed another folder.

"Hey Jackie." Gunther called, my heart nearly bursting out of my chest. I still wasn't use to this.

"Uh…oh…hey." I had a small shy smile. He chuckled.

"You know you don't need to be so nervous. It's just me." He shrugged.

"Ha…ah right. Sorry." I apologized. "Hard habit to break." I admitted. Plus it's him, my thoughts added. He smiled.

"We'll get you over your social awkwardness in no time." He encouraged.

"Oh, um by the way." I showed him the folder I grabbed. "I narrowed down Kick's stunt photos….i wasn't sure if I should just give them to him or to you… I mean you can give them to him too, if that's not a problem…then again I could have probably given them to Kendall… unless you and Kick want to look over them than that's fine too." I'm rambling again. He simply smiled.

"No worries Jackie. I'll take them, I'm sure you chose amazing shots." He complimented. I grew redder.

"Ah, thanks."

"Gunther darling!" I knew that voice too well. She came running, grabbing his arm and kissing his cheek all at once. "I thought you we were going to have lunch together." She practically sparkled. This girl who confessed to him that day at camp, and now claimed the title of his girlfriend. She was so lucky. She was popular, a cheerleader, and even more was just beautiful. At least comparing her to myself. I was dull looking in comparison, with shoulder length brunette hair, a rather flat outline of a body. I didn't have curves to look at, my breasts were small, and sometimes I wondered if I was compared to a twig. The only thing I could say I might, and that's a might, have that was ok, was a little bubble butt. But I had no hips to accent it and more to it, I didn't dress in anything to really flatter it. I wore simple shirts, and jeans. Nothing extravagant and nothing extraordinary. Though, I was glad my braces were gone. She on the other hand wore cute skirts, shorts and tops of all types. She had beautiful medium length hair that she did in different styles each day. Today's, big curls that bounced as she made minor movements. She glanced at me. "Oh, I didn't see you there, and you are?" She still smiled.

"Oh…um I'm Jackie." I held my portfolio tighter to myself.

"Ah." She nodded. "Anyway honey bunch, come on time to go." She dragged him along. He waved his goodbye again before following her. I looked down, they seemed so happy. It was nice to see and also heartbreaking. I let out a sigh heading to the rest of my classes. When the bell rang signaling the end of the day I stayed a tad longer in my photography class to develop my last bits of film. The teacher never minded, plus I was their favorite. After I was done is when I decided to head home. I walked through the empty halls, looking at a few of my sketches, until I ran into something. I fixed my glasses. "Wow blind much?" I looked up.

"Oh…ah…I'm sorry…" I stepped back a little. It was her. Gunther's girlfriend. She had an annoyed expression, so different from the one earlier.

"Can't you even watch where you're going, wacky?" She folded her arms.

"Oh….I well….ah…I was…" The words clamping up in my mouth.

"I, oh, ah, well, bleh, blah, blah." she mocked. "Geez you're pathetic. Can't even get a single sentence out with fumbling it up." She placed a hand on one of her hips. "No wonder you're so weird." She pointed. Her friends laughed at what she said. "You know I've noticed you being around Gunther more." She brought up. "Don't you think your wackiness and weirdness will rub off on him?" She continued. "It would be better for us all, especially Gunther if you stayed away from him, since well, you're you." She had a smug expression. I looked down.

"Oh…" I was saddened. She laughed.

"Just keep to yourself Wacky Jackie, no need to keep ruining other people's reputation." she began to walk away. "It's sad Kendall has to be around you, must be hard on the girl. No wonder she's at a different school." She glanced back. "Later Wacky." She left with her cheerleading friends, probably to get to practice. When I got to my room, all I could feel was heartache. I was just trying to be his friend. Was I that bad? Was all I ever going to be is Wacky Jacky?

I did as she said and kept to myself for the next few days. I focused on my photography portfolio. I even took a trip to the woods where we use to have camp and take some nature shots. There were a few new bird species and the fact it was almost spring made the scenery lively. Since most flowers and plants were still closed, and just beginning to bloom. I walked along old bike trails enjoying my time, not realizing the next shot I would take would be my downfall. I was taking pictures of this pretty peach colored bird and as it flew I took a picture of two people I hadn't even realized were in the woods. I lowered my camera from view and couldn't believe what I saw. It was her, and she was kissing Gordie Gibble. My pulse quickened. I bolted as fast as I could, heading back home. I couldn't believe I just took a picture of them. I couldn't believe what they were doing. My mind raced a million thoughts per second. What was wrong with me? Why did I take that photo? What about Gunther? Does he know? Why did I have to see that? My mind raced and raced.

When I came back to school after that weekend, I wondered what to do. Should I just keep it to myself? Should I ask her? Should I talk to Kendall? Kick? Gunther…no not Gunther…oh what should I do? I glanced into my locker feeling a panicked mix of emotions. I grabbed my folders and portfolio, seeing as I figured I could use my free time for more photos. And to calm myself more. My locker suddenly shutting.

"Hey there." I glanced up. Gordie was there with his goons. I gulped and grew sheepish.

"Uh…" I let out. He played with the ends of his shaggy hair.

"You sure are nosy for a quiet one." He spoke low, but with an attitude he always had. I backed up a few steps only to be pushed forward.

"I'll say. Must be the fact she's wacky." She folder her arms. "You have some nerve weirdo."

"Yeah" The twins Gordie hung around with, said in unison. One of them grabbed my camera.

"Hey!" I tried to get it, but they kept it away tossing it between one another before tossing it to Gordie who tossed it to her. She looked through it. "Give that back!"

"Why?" She kept me from getting it. "A peeper shouldn't have such a thing. It's weird and makes everyone uncomfortable." She mocked, making others gather around to hear what she said. I gulped, feeling embarrassed. "In fact it's downright disturbing." She pushed me to the floor, one of my folders slipping loose. The photos going all over the floor. She started to laugh, picking up a few.

"No…don't…"

"I always knew you were wacky, now I can prove it!" She shoved the photo into my face before looking at it again. "You take pictures of everyone like an obsessed stalker! And not only that you have a sick obsession with my boyfriend! Talk about pathetic! You're so freaky, disgusting and weird Wacky Jackie!" She persisted. Everyone began to laugh and say things. "Only you would photo shop yourself with people." She laughed more.

"What a whack job!?" Gordie cackled. All I could hear and see was everyone laughing and talking about me. I even saw him. Gunther….my heart sank and the pit in my stomach grew. He just stared at everyone before looking at me. The pictures scattered. He picked one up, and all I could feel was judgement and hate. He glanced at it then me.

"Jackie…" It was low, but I heard the way he said my name. He was disgusted, he was weirded out, he was hurt. Why wasn't I surprised, it was me after all.

"You realize she's wacky right!" She spoke to everyone. "She's crazy! And… "She looked at me. "She'll never change." I gathered what photos I could and ran. I ran to my home. My tears just fell harder the second I sunk down behind the door. I couldn't stop crying. Everything was so messed up. And more to it, the school, this place,… Gunther. They hated me. They were disgusted by me. I was Wacky freaking Jackie. I cried more. When I had no more tears to shed, I made a decision.

"Jackie are you sure about this?" Kendall spoke softly on the phone. "I know what happened was awful, but I mean….don't you think…" She tried to find the right words.

"No Kendall." I said, my voice sore and low. "I'm leaving. That's it."

"But…well…. It's a great opportunity I told you that, but to leave like this?" She was concerned and trying her best to comfort.

"I'm just leaving." I responded. "It's the best decision to do." Kendall was quiet for a bit.

"Ok, but you have to keep in contact with me, please." She didn't know what else to say, but she wanted to be supportive.

"I will." I nodded. "I'm going to their beginner studio in a few days. It's away from here, then in a month I'll leave to go to the official program at whatever level I rank at." I informed.

"I see…"

"Kendall…please…..please just keep this between us." I felt more tears stream down my cheeks.

"I will Jackie….i will." She agreed, her voice softer.

"Thank you."

(*)

"I left to that studio and then came back a month later, only for a few hours to get the rest of my stuff to go to the advanced internship in London." Jackie finished explaining. She left some parts out about her feelings and even why his girlfriend did what she did. She didn't want to tattle on her, in case the two were still together. And more to it, it still kept her love for him a secret. "From there I just continued to work hard, focusing on projects and concepts. It kept me occupied I guess to the point I thought I was over that day…. I thought at least…" She felt a single tear go down her cheek. He sat in front of her, wiping away the tear. She glanced up, surprised, her cheeks pink.

"I never understood why you ran…" He commented, his voice softer. "If it wasn't for that picture I never would have known." She gulped, not realizing until that moment, he must know, he had to have known. 'He's knows about my crush!' She squeaked in her mind. 'I'm dead! I'm doomed! He hates me!' Her face reddened more.

"Oh that…I mean…well it wasn't…how could I explain…" She tried to think, nothing coming to mind. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"What's there to explain? But why didn't you tell me?" He asked. She now screamed in her head, her heart not being able to take it anymore. It had been a long time since she felt this way. 'Why me!?'

"I…well…ah it…I just…how could I?" She finally said. "Having an actual conversation with you…it was…well I…it was difficult." She glanced away, her hands fisting the rug beneath her. "How could I possibly tell you…"

"That my girlfriend was cheating on me." He interrupted. Her mind stopped working.

"Say what now?"

"That picture, why didn't you tell me about them?" He clarified. 'Wait, he picked up that picture!?' Her thoughts yelled at her.

"Ah…well…that…I didn't know how to I guess." She replied. "You both seemed happy and I thought maybe I caught them at the wrong moment, or that there was something I was missing." She mentioned. "I just didn't know what to do really. I'm sorry."

"I guess I can understand that." He said. "Though we weren't really happy. We were far from."

"Really?" She questioned.

"Yeah. She started to get more and more distant, wanting to only go out on weekends. I saw her flirt all the time, asking her about and she only counter me with accusations that I didn't care or lover her anymore." He admitted. "So when I asked about the picture in front of everyone, she accused you of photo shopping it." He stated. "However, Kick came to your defense saying you wouldn't do that. You would only photo shop yourself with people because you wanted to look like you had friends."

"Wow…I didn't know he did that."

"Yeah. We both came to your defense that day. After I broke up with her in front of everyone, Kick and I told everyone you were the top student at our school, that you always helped when possible and you weren't weird. The photos only showed how much you admired people's friendships and compassion they had for each other." He explained. She felt her cheeks warm up.

"You guys said all that?" She was quiet, but he still heard her.

"We both thought it was unfair what happened." He replied. "But we couldn't tell you anything because you wouldn't answer the door. And not only that you left." He looked in her eyes. "You left with no goodbyes, and only kept in contact with Kendall." He told her.

"I thought it was my best decision." She countered. "I got updates every so often. And since no one wanted me here, keeping busy and away wasn't such a bad idea."

"I wanted you here." He confessed. Her eyes widened again.

"What…I mean, ah didn't you think I was wacky…or weird." She corrected herself. He chuckled.

"No, I thought you were nice, sweet and cool." He smiled. "Plus if I recall, cute." He had a small smirk. Her face was like a tomato now.

"But that…well, ah….um…was not….it was different…I thought." She stuttered out. He raised an amused eyebrow.

"Different huh?" He leaned back on one hand, the other draping over his raised knee. "Personally I thought it could mean when you were flustered or just being you." He shrugged, still having that small smirk on his lips. Her mind was trying to comprehend everything. 'Did he just…okay I'm dreaming…I know it.' She didn't think her face could get redder, but it did.

"Being…me…that's well… that's um….heh." She moved a hair strand behind her ear. "Ah…but before…I thought...well it seemed like you didn't want me here…" She wanted to change the subject, but didn't do that great of a job at it.

"I actually just wanted to see if you would tell me why you left." He retorted. "Though, I did have my own suspicions." His expression seemed a bit more deviant.

"What suspicions were those?" She asked, not noticing his subtle change.

"Well for a time I thought you were avoiding me." He admitted. "You seemed weird before you left, and the fact you told Kendall not to say anything to us." He continued. "I thought you hated us for some reason."

"Me hate you!?" She responded rather quickly and laughed a little. "No, not possible."

"Oh and why's that?" His smirk returning. She gulped.

"Ah…well…that is…um…I…ahh… Y-you…uh…we're friends." She couldn't think of anything else and it was the best she could come up with.

"Right." He nodded. "And here I thought you might say you like me." He shrugged. She went still, her heart feeling like it stopped as she couldn't breathe, and her mind panicking.

"W-w-what?" He chuckled at her reaction.

"You're reactions really haven't changed." He spoke. "You still get surprised in a cute way." He added. "Hopefully, it's only around me though." She felt like she was in dream land. 'He…okay, calm yourself….calm yourself…' she had t repeat mentally, before she faint on the spot, embarrassing herself further.

"A-around you…heh, ah…" She had no clue how to reply, since she really didn't want to keep stuttering more. "You, well…ah…make it sound like I'm only like this…"

"Because of me." He interrupted. "Because you like me." His amusement continuing.

"How'd you know?!" She reacted quickly. "I mean…ah, that's not…" She was completely embarrassed now. "You saw the photo didn't you?... I'm mean…I'm just going to shut up now…" she mumbled the last bit to herself. He laughed.

"It wasn't hard to figure out." He stated. "And no. I didn't see the photo shopped picture."

"When did you…" She felt her heart was about to burst now. "Then how'd you know it was photo shopped?" She squeaked.

"Got Kendall to tell me. Though I had my suspicions about your feelings before then." He answered. "Mostly during high school."

"Well that's great…" She had a somewhat annoyed look. 'Really Kends…' She thought.

"I thought so." He took her out of her annoyed state when he admitted that. She stared back at him. "Or was that impossible too?" He inquired.

"What…impossible?"

"If I were to like you too." He said, leaning in closer to her. The air in her lungs got caught in her throat.

"That's…ah…" He cut her off, pressing his lips against hers. 'He's…we're…' Her mind couldn't function. The kiss lasted a few seconds before he backed away. She finally let out a breath to breathe again.

"Though, I thought I was obvious too." He confessed. He went to kiss her again, but she placed her hand on his chest.

"Please…" She looked down. "Please, don't…" She spoke up. "Don't mess with me…" She couldn't look him in the eye, bringing her other hand over her chest, clenching her shirt.

"Who says I am?" He asked.

"Because… it…that's just…" She tried to rationalize everything. He chuckled leaning back on his hand. She looked at him.

"You haven't changed." He began. "You're still caught up in your head."

"My head? What do you mean?" She questioned, not sure how a complete thought came out without her fumbling it. He smiled.

"I mean you're so caught up in your head you can't see what's right in front of you." He replied.

"I, don't…I don't do that." She huffed.

"Yes you do." He countered. "I just said I liked you and you can't even believe it." Her face flushed more. A clock chimed, gathering their attention. She stood up fast.

"It's this late already?!" She desperately wanted to change the topic, the clock being her life saver from an overload. "How long was I out?" She was concerned.

"You were only out for a few hours, nothing big, like I said you were lucky you didn't freeze." He commented with relief. She noticed when she got up she was still cold, the fire only warmed her up somewhat, and the clothes she had on were damp from the snow. She wrapped her arms around herself. "Though I bet you're still cold, huh?" He got up.

"Yeah, I hadn't noticed." She admitted.

"Well I know a few ways to keep warm." He smirked. She felt a lump in her throat again, her face going redder.

"Ah…that's ah….not….we…um…"She tried to speak, trying to think of anything to say. "Shower!" The idea hitting her. She looked around. "I really need to change and stuff…there's a bathroom right?" He snickered.

"Yeah there is. It's down the hall." He used his head to point the direction. "Need any help?"

 **To be continued…**


	2. Part Two

**Want readers to be warned, this has lemon stuff in it. Don't like, don't read. Other than that enjoy!**

 **Snowed In- Part 2:**

She had a nervous laugh, grabbing her bag as fast as she could.

"No…ah…I'm ok…." She rushed down the hall to the bathroom, closing the door behind, her back going against it. She let out a breath. She let her stuff drop to the floor. Her hands going to her face, the heat stinging against her cold fingers. 'Get it together Jackie…just breathe….breathe.' She was trying to calm herself down. She went to the shower. It was a bit big for a cabin bathroom. The shower and tub were separate. The tub looked like its own personal Jacuzzi, while the shower could hold at least four if not five people, with how long and wide it was. It was certainly a suite like bathroom. She turned the water on, letting it heat up. She stripped herself, feeling a tad colder with her skin feeling the moisture from her cold damp clothes. She shivered. She quickly went to get into the heated water, relief hitting her. She needed the warmth. However, now all she could think about was the blonde in the living room, and more to it, everything that just happened. "Okay Jackie, let's be logical….logical…" She tried to sooth herself. "Oh hell who am I kidding?" She breathed out, letting her forehead fall against one of the walls, water hitting the back of her neck. She placed her hands on the wall. "I have officially died and gone to heaven. There is no way this is real…" She turned around so she could slide down the wall. "Yeah that's it…. I froze to death and am in wonderland…or Snowy Ville…or where ever." She leaned her head back. "No way this is real…" She sighed out. 'Who are you kidding?' Her inner thoughts countered. 'If this is a dream or something else, it's pretty damn painful.' Her fingers were starting to get some feeling back, plus the rest of her body was letting her know how sore she was for being so reckless in the snow. 'Get real!' She inwardly yelled at herself. Her face blushed further. "That means…" She put her hands on her cheeks again, trying to contain her screams. "We…we really…he…kissed…" Her thoughts did the screaming for her. She smacked her cheeks. "Get it together Jackie…get it together…" She tried to reason. "You're only stuck in a cabin due to snow with the guy you have been in love with since middle school, and he just kissed you, saying he likes you…."She began to speak quicker, the panic sinking in. "And… he keeps saying…suggestive things…" Her blush spread. 'I couldn't even get through my dreams of imagining us hugging, let alone kissing! And now…' She screamed in her head again. 'How can I possibly think of those things!?' She turned to her side so she could ban her head against the wall. "I." Thump. "Am." Thump. "Doomed." Thump. She kept her forehead there, letting out a breath. She got up and finished her washing then turned the shower off. When she walked out she went through the bathroom cabinets to find a towel to cover herself. She found some luckily and wrapped them around her body and hair. She then looked through her bag, to find something, anything to wear that wasn't damp. She found some pajama shorts and a loose fitting, spaghetti strapped top that were buried in her clothes. They were cold due to being surrounded by damp, cold clothes, but they weren't wet and they worked well enough. Only problem was staying warm after she put them on. She searched her bag for a blanket or anything that could help, letting out a sigh when there was nothing. She unwrapped her hair, glad it was only slightly damp. She hung the towels on the rack to dry, grabbing her bag, walking out. When she reached the living room, Gunther was stoking the fire, adding more logs to keep it blazing. He glanced at her when she came into the room, his cheeks gaining a pink hue. "You….you wouldn't happen to have an extra blanket…would you?" She asked.

"Oh…yeah." He shook some thoughts from his head. "You can barrow my moose pelt if you like?" He offered. "I have a few other blankets with me, so just use what you need." He smiled. She blushed again.

"Ah thank you." She sat on the couch grabbing his blanket and putting it over her. "So…um…you've been pretty busy these last few years." She tried to start a conversation. He finished stoking the fire then went to lean his back against the bottom of the couch.

"I don't really call it being busy, more or less just traveling around with Kick, doing some awesome stuff." He shrugged. "Though, personally, I was just trying to go to places you were." He confessed.

"Where I was…" She glanced at him. He smiled, nodding.

"Yeah, since I figured you weren't coming back here, I thought I try going to you." He said. "But you're pretty good at running." He admitted.

"Ah…another bad habit." She moved her hair behind her ear.

"I know." He had a sly expression. "Too bad I'm a good chaser." Her heart skipped a beat.

"Ch…chaser?" She stuttered. "What do you mean?"

"Let's just say, I always have few good tricks up my sleeve." He chuckled. She stared at him, something popping in her mind.

"You….you planned this didn't you?" She pointed. "How did you…that is just….how in the world…" She tried to figure it out.

"Might have suggested to Kendall the last time you talked to her to suggest a peaceful vacation, since she said you were feeling stressed." He informed.

"But she's been telling me to go on a vacation for over a year now." She retorted. "Plus the last time I talked to her was a week before doing this. I didn't tell her a thing about where I was going or anything!" She was shocked.

"Kinda took a chance." He spoke. "Though I wasn't expecting the snow and blizzard."

"You and me both." She curled up a little with the blanket to get some more heat. He raised an eyebrow.

"My offer still stands if you want to get warm." He smirked. She was as red as a tomato. 'What offer!?' She exclaimed in her mind, too many things coming to it now, making her blush spread more.

"Ah…oh look how late it's got, well we don't want to ruin our beauty sleep, time for sleep, night." She went from pointing to the clock to hiding herself under the couch pillows and his blanket. He chuckled. 'She really is too cute.' He thought.

"Night." He got up, going to grab the extra blankets he had, placing another over her when he came back and laying down on the floor in front of the fire. He watched her sleep, a smile crossing his face, before laying his head down on his arms and pillow, closing his eyes.

(*)

A few hours passed and she couldn't sleep. Her mind was going crazy, plus she still felt cold. 'it had to be these pajama's…' She cursed in her mind, thinking about the fact she was only wearing shorts and the thin top. She peaked up from under the pillows. Gunther seemed sound asleep. 'And he's here!' She blushed hard. She glanced towards the fire noticing it was dimming. She carefully sat up, trying to maneuver herself so she could get to the wood. She grabbed a few logs, carefully tossing them onto the fire to get it bigger again. She stayed crouched in front of it for a bit, enjoying the warmth and watching how the flames flickered. She wished she had her camera, because it was like the flames were telling a story, mesmerizing and enchanting at the same time. She felt content at the moment.

"You still cold?" The comment startled her. She glanced back and saw Gunther leaning his head against his hand, his elbow and other hand on his pillow.

"I..I was just keeping the fire going." She countered. He sat up, closing the distance between them. He reached his hand out and touched her cheek. She blushed, the back of his hand going down her arm until he took her hand in his.

"Liar." He simply said. "You're hands are still freezing, I'm surprised you're not catching a cold."

"How are you so warm?" She was growing shyer by the second the fact he was holding her hand.

"I'm use to cold weather." He replied. "I once even helped Kick when he got lost in a blizzard when we were younger." He mentioned. "I can be shirtless in this weather and still be hot."

"I bet…" She mumbled to herself, thinking about him being shirtless, which caused her to grow redder. He smirked, pulling her closer. She gasped at the sudden pull.

"I can be shirtless now, too, if you want?" He quirked an eyebrow, her air getting caught in her throat again. "Body heat does help to fend off the cold." She let out a little squeak. He released her hand. "Jackie." He had a sincere smile. "You know I'm not going to do anything unless you want to, right?" He told her. "I'm just teasing you cause your expressions are so cute." He explained, laughing lightly. She calmed down a little, letting out a few of her laughs.

"Right…" She responded.

"Though I wasn't lying about the body heat thing." He had a small smirk. "If you're that cold it might help." She swallowed, glancing down, blushing more. Her bangs covering her eyes.

"I…uh…I guess…." She ran her hand up her arm. "It…it'll be fine." She let out.

"You sure?" He asked sincerely. She nodded. He went to grab his blankets that were on the floor, then went to the couch. The cushions were long enough that there was enough room for them both, plus some extra space so they were comfy. He had all the blankets on top of one another and the pillows on one end of the couch. He sat down, taking off his shirt. She quickly covered her eyes, growing more embarrassed. He let out a few chuckles, before walking over to her.

"Give me your hand Jackie." He had his out. She swallowed again, keeping her eyes closed as she reached out her hand. He grasped it and helped her up, leading her to the couch. He made a quick decision the second he sat down, to twist her around and tug her down onto his lap. She squeaked at the sudden movement and feeling of landing on his lap. Her blush never leaving her cheeks. He placed his arm around her stomach, before causing them both to lay down, bringing the blankets over them. He pulled her closer, so her back was against his chest more. "You can open your eyes now Jackie." He said, his breath close to her ear, causing a shiver to run down her spine.

"Ah…ok…" She slowly opened her eyes. She had her hands close to her chest, her nerves on edge the whole time. She did enjoy the warmth he was giving, though. Her mind trying to calm itself. "Sorry if…well um…if this is bothersome…." She finally spoke after a bit. "I was a little reckless out there."

"Bothersome?" He repeated. "I don't mind this at all." He countered. "In fact I'm enjoying it." She clenched her shirt.

"You…but…that's…I don't get why…" She managed to retort. He watched her.

"I told you before you get too caught up in your head, right." He started, reminding her of their previous conversation. "I would have thought it be obvious by now." He added. "Though maybe I just need to say it the right way, so it sinks in." He had a small smirk, bringing his lips to the shell of her ear. "I love you Jackie." He whispered. Her heart raced and out of reaction she turned herself to face him. Her shock immanent on her features. She stared into his deep blue eyes, seeing only the truth in them. Before she knew it, he closed the distance between them, his lips pressing against hers again. She closed her eyes, sinking into the kiss. He brought her closer with the arm that was wrapped around her, her hands resting against his chest. They parted for a brief few seconds before he captured her lips again. He had his hand that was wrapped around slowly go along her hip then side, pushing her top up slowly, exposing her stomach to him. His hand then went to her exposed back, slowly slipping up underneath her top, sending shivers up and down her spine. Her back naturally arching into him as he continued his movements. She gasped at the tingly feeling. He took advantage of that moment, pushing his tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss further. His tongue dominated hers, not that it was a fight for it. She was surprised he even did that, but didn't mind the sudden change. One of her hands had slipped up his chest, wrapping her fingers around the back of his neck, then getting entangled into the back of his hair. Before either knew it, he was on top of her enjoying the kiss further. They finally had to part for air when it became too difficult to do both things at once. He parted from her lips, a string of saliva still connecting them. The sight before him, seducing him further. "Wow…that's sexy…" He breathed out, trying to catch his breath. She was underneath him, breathing heavily, her hair sprawled out all over the pillow, her arms by her head now, her glasses fogged and askew, her lips slightly parted, while the blush she had was different. He could tell it was from the moment and not embarrassment. It was all enticing to him. And the best part her expression. He wanted to be the only one to ever see her like this and only one to get her to look the way she did. 'So hot. So adorable…so irresistible.' He thought. She had a look that was a mix of breathlessness, love, a bit of embarrassment, and some desire. He lowered his head and kissed her gently, letting his lips linger down to her ear, nipping at the shell, her breath hitching. He bit his lip, before speaking. "If you want to stop just tell me." He whispered. "Like I said I won't do anything you don't want me to." He reiterated. She nodded, as he continued to use his tongue along the shell of her ear. Her body reacting naturally to the wet muscle, her hand grasping onto his shoulder.

"I…I trust you, Gunther." Her voice a breathy whisper. He lifted his head to look at her, a smile coming to his lips. He removed her glasses placing them on a side table near the couch. He then used both his hands to take ahold of both her cheeks, bringing her to sit up like he was and get closer to him, their lips meeting again. He let one hand move to the back of her neck, running his fingers through her brunette locks. His other hand traveled down her neck to her arm, helping her spaghetti straps fall, and removing them down her arms. He soon was going to her hip then side and back again. He laid her on her back, letting his lips travel down her neck this time. He nipped and sucked on certain places, earning mewls from her. He wanted to mark her as his. He got closer and closer to the part of her shirt that stayed over breasts. He glanced up at her, her eyes shut from his treatment. He glided his lips back up to the bottom of her ear, his hand, though, sliding her shirt down

"Open your eyes Jackie." He instructed in a husky, low voice. He glanced at her face, her eyes, hooded lowly. He smirked, his hand running over one of her breasts, her shirt now crunched up around her midriff. She gasped, closing her eyes instantly, and covering herself.

"Don't look." She squeaked. He sat up, raising an eyebrow, a small smirk still on his lips. She had her arms covering herself.

"Why not?" He questioned. She looked away. 'They're still small…I just barely made B-cup' She thought. He had his hand guide her to look at him, his eyes reading hers. "You know you're beautiful, right Jackie." He told her. Her eyes widened. 'Did he…' She couldn't believe what she heard. "You've always been." He continued. "Everything about you, Jackie, is amazing, beautiful, and lovable." He smiled. "Though, like I said, you've always been that way." He leaned his forehead against hers.

"But…I…they're so…" She tried to counter, getting more flustered. He pecked her cheek.

"You really are beautiful Jackie." He repeated, speaking into her ear. "Hell practically every guys drools over your magazine shots and red carpet looks." He mentioned. "Gets a little troublesome sometimes." He side glanced thinking about the idiots who he would always see fawn over her pictures in magazines, some saying things that got his blood boiling. She felt her heart skip a beat again.

"I…I didn't know…" She spoke slowly. He glanced back at her, raising his head a little.

"You're really something you know." He had a sincere look. She clenched her fists together, letting out a breath.

"Just….just don't be disappointed…" Her eyes closed shut as she unfolded her arms slowly. She really did want to hide, bringing her hands to cover her eyes. He let out a little chuckle, grabbing one her hands placing it beside her head. He lowered his lips to her ear again.

"Disappointed?" He repeated. "Never." He answered. "You really have no idea how you affect me. Clothes on or off." He added. She let her eyes peak open and look at him. He had a sly expression. He kissed her again, loving the feel of her plump, soft, sweet lips. He had his hand slide up along her side, his fingers gliding up along her ribcage to the lower flesh of one of her boobs. Her breath hitched, as he let his lips work back down to her neck. His hand moved to grasp her breast, gently squeezing the mound. He let his fingers graze over her nipple, causing her to gasp again. Her breaths and mewls becoming music to his ears. He slid his thumb back and forth along her perked nipple, the feeling enticing him further. He glanced up to her expression. Her face flush as she was biting her lip. The smirk his face growing. His lips traveled further down to her chest, his tongue grazing over her peak. She squeaked as the wet muscle continued to glide over it, his hand and fingers going to her other breast that had yet to be touched. She bit her knuckle as he took the peak into his mouth, simultaneously tweaking her other one. He nipped and sucked on it, using his tongue to flick the hardened area. He moved his lips to the other one, giving it the same attention. The sensation making her feel hotter and in haze, the fact her head was spinning in a good way. He left her mound, letting his lips linger down her abdomen. His hands gliding the rest of her shirt down further, catching her shorts with it. He got them off, tossing the garments to the floor. He had one of her legs on either side of him, letting his hands slide up her thighs to her hips. The thought she was wearing a sky blue thong, seduced him even more. He moved one of his hand up her flat stomach, leaning himself down to kiss the hollow of her neck. He nipped his way to her lips, deepening the kiss the second he made contact. She felt his hand travel back down, going to her thigh then inner thigh. She tensed. He parted from her lips and looked at her. "We can stop." He breathed. "I won't do anything you're not ready for." He reminded. She caught her breath, calming herself. She shook her head, lightly.

"No…I…ah…I just have to get use to it…is all." She replied. "This…this is a first for me…doing this kind of thing…" She was embarrassed again, feeling her face heat up.

"First…" He reiterated. 'She's a virgin…' The thought making him happy. He bit his lip, before continuing. "Still. I'll stop if it gets to be too much." He spoke. "Promise." She nodded at his words. He pressed his lips to hers gently, placing his hands on her hips, pressing his lower region to hers. She felt something hard when he did that, his pajama pants thin enough for her to feel the heat as well. She tried not to get surprised by the movement, but failed. The sudden friction causing a heat and tingly sensation to pool in her stomach and below. He loved the feeling her heat gave, his pants tight for some reason, even though they were loose. He deepened their kiss, as his hands brought them closer, his member aching to be released. He slid his hand back to her inner thigh, his finger tracing up her core. Her underwear became wet, as he continued to press his fingers against her lower region. She let out a breathy mewl, the touch being new to her. Her gasps mixing with her squeaks. He let his lips travel to the valley of her breasts, moving her underwear to the side, running a finger up her uncovered core. Her hand fisted the pillow sheet, while her other covered her mouth. He glanced up, a devious hint in his eye. He slowly moved his finger in a circular motion over her sensitive nub, her back arched as she shivered at the sensation. He continued to tweak it with his thumb, soon inserting a single finger into her wet cavern. She let out a breathy scream, her eyes closed tightly as she felt the sudden intrusion, beginning to stretch her. He slowly moved it in and out of her. She began to feel a pressure start to build, her body getting use to the feeling of something going inside her. He watched her as he added a second digit, her breathing getting heavier as she let out cute little moans. After a few minutes, he began to make a scissoring motion with his fingers. The pressure was increasing, her body getting hotter and his hand causing more pleasure in her. He stopped his scissoring motion, inserting a third finger. She held on tightly to the pillow case with her hand, while she bit her other hand's knuckle again to keep from crying out. He pumped his fingers in and out of her in a steady pace. The friction becoming too much as the pressure was toppling for her. He smirked, removing his fingers. They were coated in her juices. She let out a whimper when he removed them, as she tried to get her breathing back down. 'She was close.' He chuckled to himself. Her eyes were barely open as she gazed up at him. He licked his index, before taking the other two into his mouth, one by one, to taste her. "You're really sweet." He had a lustful look. The comment making her pulse quicken more. He slowly brought the back of his fingers down her sides to her hips, taking the lacy band of her underwear into them. He pulled them down, throwing them to the floor when they were off. Her blush spread all over her face, not believing she was completely naked. He lowered his head in between her legs, a curious expression crossing her face.

"Wh…what are you…" Her voice was airy and soft when she tried to ask him the question. However, he cut her off by showing what he was going to do. His breath hitting her core, letting his tongue glide along it. She let out a breathy squeal. He continued to flick his tongue along her nub, sucking on the sensitive spot. The wet, hot muscle caused her body to tremble. She wanted to close her legs, but he kept them open as he lapped away at her soaked cavern. She couldn't breathe with the way he was taking the wind right out of her. The pressure rebuilding to all new heights. She wanted to get rid of it already. He pressed his tongue harder against her sensitive spots, making her head feel fuzzy and fogged. He used his knuckle to slide up her slit as he continued to take her in his mouth. She squirmed under his actions, the feeling sending shivers up her spine as her back arched more. He reveled in the fact he was causing such reactions, enjoying her breathy gasps and mewls she had, letting the pleasure cloud her mind. He grazed his teeth over her nub, sending new waves throughout her body. Her body trembled more as his mouth worked over her sensitive spot, her vision getting spotty. Her muscles twitched, her toes curled, as she finally moved the hand from her lips to slip through his blonde locks. Her fingers tightening as she felt a sensation she never felt before. He smirked, knowing he was causing her climax, the high taking over her body. He continued to lap her up, drinking up her overflowing juices. The feeling making him want to cum, even though he had yet to be touched down there. She was making it hard for him to keep his own composure, and even harder to not let an orgasm hit himself. He gave her slick walls a final lick before kissing up her inner thigh, slowly letting his tongue glide up to her knee. He did the same to the other thigh, nipping a bit more at her inner thighs. She was panting when he sat up, licking his lips. He bit them, turned on even more by the sight before him. She really was seducing him, whether it was on purpose or not. His thoughts were solely on her.

"You like that, Jackie?" He had gained a lot more confidence, an amused expression. She was trying to breathe again, glancing up at him. Her lips were slightly parted, swollen and plump from everything. And the fact she was naked underneath, brought a new emotion to him, wanting to keep her there, forever in that moment. To be forever his. He kissed her shoulder working his way up her neck and along her jawline. He took her lips gently, enjoying the softness they had. He lifted his head, looking in her eyes.

"I'm the….this isn't….you're….you're not being fair…" She stuttered, her breathing a bit calmer, feeling flustered at the thought she had. He raised an eyebrow.

"Unfair?" He spoke. "How so?" She felt a lump in her throat, feeling more sheepish.

"I…you…it's just…you're not…" She tried to say. "You're…still clothed…" She desperately wanted to hide, her cheeks feeling hotter than ever. He sat up, his smirk had yet to vanish from his lips. He grabbed her hand that was draped under her breasts. It was the one that had fisted his hair then went limp as she came. He brought her hand towards the waistband of his pajamas, letting it rest there.

"You can change that." He implied, releasing her hand, letting them rest by his sides. She gulped, the heat spreading further down her face. Her hand shook a little as it was on his waist line. She sat up and brought her other one to the other side of his pants, her nerves getting to her. She was mentally trying to calm herself as she slipped her delicate fingers under the band, pulling on them lightly. The clothing slipping down his hips to his thighs. He helped her by sliding the rest off for her, letting them drop to the floor. His boxers still on, her heartrate increasing even more. Her hands still shook, when he placed her hands on the material of his underwear. She shut her eyes, feeling cowardice. He placed his palm against her cheek, causing her to look into his eyes. "You don't have to push yourself, you know." He soothed. "You're important to me and I just want to stay by your side." He continued. "You're my everything and I never want you to hurt you." She stared into his beautiful blue eyes, seeing the same emotion she saw before they started this. 'He…he really does love me…' Her heart pounding, pulsating in her ears. 'And…and I haven't answered…' She realized.

"You…I…I love you too…" She responded. His eyes widening at her words. "I…I didn't say it before…and even if you figured out my crush….you need to know." She glanced to the side, then back. "I love you too…" He smashed his lips to her after her confession, wrapping his arms around her. The movement was so sudden it surprised her, but she melted into it either way, her hands resting on his shoulders. He sat back, bringing her onto his lap, never parting from her lips. The kiss was filled with passion, love and more. He loosened his grip, letting their kiss end, looking into her dazzling brown eyes.

"I never want to let you go." He stated. "You're mine now." Another smirk ghosting his features. She had a small giggle.

"You realize I'm on vacation…I'm not staying. I have to get back to work when in a few weeks." She replied, a shy smile on her lips.

"Doesn't matter." He proclaimed. "Even if you're in London, Tokyo, Paris, the Old Country, L.A., or New York, I'm never letting you go." He held her closer. "You're mine and no one else's." He claimed. She blushed more. He kissed her again, letting his hands travel down to her hips, pressing them closer to him. Her lower regions grinded up against his hot, hard member, causing her to gasp into the kiss. He could feel her hot wetness on him, his boxers getting wet from her soaked core. He led her hips to grind more against him. He now was breathing heavily, letting out his own sounds of pleasure with every slow grind. He wanted the material blocking them gone. He stopped his movements, her head leaning on his shoulder when he did. She was trying to steady her breath. He whispered in her ear, his tone low and husky. "You still haven't taken them off." Her heart skipped with what he implied. She wallowed thickly, shifting to look at him. He had a sly look. She felt nervous as her hands traveled down his chest and past his abs, her fingers sending chills throughout his body. She found his waistline, feeling anxious. Her fingers trailed along the rim, feeling a small hard material. She swallowed again, closing her eyes as she fiddled with the buttons, a hard, hot smooth surface brushing up against the back of her fingers. Her air got caught in her throat. He watched as she kept her eyes closed, his expression becoming a bit more devious. He grabbed one of her hands, making it wrap around his length. He chuckled at her sudden squeak and jolt from the touch. He kept her hand where it was. "This is how you affect me." His tone still the same and breath hot near her face. "Open your eyes Jackie." He told her. She felt hotter than ever, keeping her eyes shut. He changed their position, having her on her back again, keeping her hand where it was, while her other went to her mouth. He leaned over her. "Look Jackie." His voice enticing. She swallowed again and slowly opened them, trying to not glance down as she removed her hand. However, he made it difficult, sitting up, his underwear gone. Her cheeks burned from her blush, when she saw his member. Her eyes widened. 'It's so big! There's no way that…' Her mind flushed, making her feel more sheepish. He leaned over her again, nipping along the side of her neck. At the same time, he pressed his thickness against her core. The feeling making both gasp at the mixing heat. His breath became heavier as he used his hand to slide the tip of his cock up and down her slit.

"Ah!" She cried out, the feeling overwhelming. He continued to tease her, the sensation incredible to him. He was panting, his desire wanting to take over. He lifted himself to look at her. The sight nearly making him lose his composure. However, he kept it, staring into her eyes. He wanted to make sure this is what she wanted. He needed to know she was okay with this. Her chest rose and fell, as she glanced back at him.

"Jackie…" His voice serious. 'It's now or never to stop…' He thought. She stared into his eyes, knowing this was the moment to say they should stop, if not, everything would be different. She swallowed thickly again, settling her mind. He watched her. "I won't make you do anything you don't want to." She nodded.

"I…I know…" She replied. "It's….I'm ok." She told him, her voice as sincere. He smiled, kissing her sweetly.

"I'll be gentle." He whispered. "Promise." He lifted himself, aligning them. "This might hurt a bit, you can hold to me if you need to." He informed, sliding one of his hands along her thigh, the other staying close to her hip. She nodded, her heart racing more. He did a quick movement, thrusting himself into her. She let out a small scream at the intrusion, wrapping her hands around his neck, a few tears in her eyes. 'Fuck…' He thought, her walls tight around his member, it almost made him want to cum at that moment. But he controlled the urge. He made sure not to move, letting her adjust to him, running his hands up and down her back to sooth her. She felt her walls stretch and tear at his massiveness. She also felt full and hot from his member. Everything was making her dizzy and have clouded thoughts. After a few moments, she loosened her grip from around his neck. He helped lay her back down, both still in their embrace. He lifted up slightly, looking at her. She was calmer and simply nodded, giving him the okay to continue, letting her hands fall beside her head. He pulled his member out, slowly sliding it back in, to start a steady pace. She gripped the pillow, her body still getting used to his size and now his movements. However, after a few thrusts, the pain and stretching feeling had left, leaving her to feel nothing but hot and full. The pleasant pressure helping to fuel her pleasure. He sped up slightly, sensing that her tenseness was gone.

"Ah, Gunther…" She cried out now, her gasps and mewls turning into breathy cute moans. He picked up the pace a bit more. They both were beginning to pant more and enjoy the sensations they were getting. She let her back arch, one of her hands grip onto his shoulder. He smirked, placing a hand behind her back, causing her to be on his lap again. There he helped to move her hips on his cock. She leaned her head back as he continued to plunge into her. Her hand still held fast on his shoulder, while the other was on his leg. She moved her hand, the back pressing against her lips, trying to keep her sounds contained. He saw and used on of his hands to pull towards him, by pushing her upper back. The movement caused her to have her hands on his shoulders, tightening her fingers around them as he quickened the pace. She was moaning out his name, her tone out of breath and raspy. This only edged him on further as he pressed his lips to the pulse on her neck, gliding his lips up to her lips. The kiss wet and messy, since both were already losing enough air. He switched their positon again, laying her back down, but lifting one her legs over his shoulder. Her scream breathy as he continued to thrust into her. She had her hands by her head, fisting the pillow as her mind was completely fogged with her pleasure. Her muscles trembled as his pace increased again. He let out a few silent curses, his climax wanting to topple over. But he kept from doing so, knowing she was so close. Her cries of pleasure were becoming silent moans, as her breath was getting more and more ragged. She could feel the sensation she had before that caused her legs to spasm and toes curl. She wanted to feel that high again. Her walls began to tighten more around him, his own pleasure filling his voice. He pushed in and out of her in a deeper manner, going harder. Those harder thrusts caused her walls to clamp down as she was brought into her orgasm, his member blocking her juices from seeping out. The high she felt better than ever. Her vision became hazy, soon going black as everything caused her to pass out. Once he felt her climax, his own followed. His hot seed filled her and he helped to ride out climax. He saw her body go limp, when he pulled out, the pleasure exhausting her. He chuckled at the fact he caused such a reaction, pulling her close to him. He pulled the blankets over them, letting his eyes close and sleep overcome him.

 **To Be continued…**


	3. Final Part

**Snowed In- Final Part:**

She woke up even more sore than before, except now it was centered around her thighs and lower region. She sat up, rubbing her eyes, until the cold shocked her system. She realized she was naked. Her mind flooded with memories of the night before, causing her to become a red tomato, not believing what she did. She squeaked when an arm wrapped around her making her fall back into a warm muscled chest. He chuckled at her cuteness.

"Morning." He spoke in her ear.

"Mor…morning…" She flushed. He smiled, kissing her forehead.

"You ok?" He asked. She got a curious look. "From last night." His amusement never ceasing to end with her.

"Oh…" She blushed more. "Um, yeah…I'm fine…just a bit sore, nothing bad…" She replied. He nodded.

"I'm glad." He admitted. She had a shy smile cross her lips.

"So…uh…today…what's…" She tried to form the right question, not wanting to be awkward, which she felt she was failing at. He smirked, reading her like she was a book.

"I was thinking of a few activities we could do…" His hand down to her hip, causing her pulse to quicken. The sound of grumbles coming from both of them, as their stomachs wanted food. He laughed, as she grew more embarrassed. "Breakfast being one of them." He smiled. She let out a small giggle.

"Probably a good idea." She agreed.

"I go see what we have to make." He released her, both missing the warmth. He got up, reaching for his pajama pants to put on. She was surprised, but thankful, he had his boxers back on. She didn't want to have to deal with her own fangirlish thoughts and screams in her head at the moment. She too, got up her legs wobbling making her lose balance. He caught her. "Careful, it might be a bit difficult to walk." He informed. She nodded as she let her knees touch the ground. He walked towards the kitchen, looking in the fridge. She felt cold again, grabbing the nearest article of clothing near her and putting it on. She carefully got back up, grabbing some underwear from her bag, and heading to the bathroom. After she was done using it, she glanced in the mirror. She was wearing his shirt, some of it hanging of her shoulder and it going down to her mid-thigh. Her body had a few cuts and purple bruises on it from her fall in the wood. Though, what really caught her attention was small red marks she had along her upper chest and neck, a blush covering her cheeks. She carefully walked back out, seeing Gunther was grabbing some stuff from the fridge and placing it on one of the counters. He glanced at her, the sight of her in his shirt making him do a double take. His mind wondered to things that made him have to keep his composure. She walked over to him, looking at the stuff he placed on the counter.

"Ooo, I can cook if you like." She offered. He had to control his thoughts before speaking.

"Ah, oh you sure?" He questioned. "You don't have to you know." She smiled.

"I don't mind, plus I like to cook." She answered, looking through the drawers, bringing out some cooking utensils.

"Alright." He lightly laughed. She carefully made her way around the kitchen, grabbing a pan. She placed it on the stove, heating it up to cook some bacon. He watched her move about, the shirt rising every so often, revealing the curve of her ass. He bit his lip, enjoying the sight. She tried to reach a toaster that was on high shelf, the tips of her fingers barely touching it. She went on her tiptoes, before she felt something up against her back. She looked back and saw Gunther grab the thing for her.

"Ah, thank you." He gave her the device. She toasted a few waffles, placing the hot foods on some plates. She then cut up some fruit, placing them in a bowl. She took a strawberry slice and popped it in her mouth. "It's ready if you want some." She said, grabbing a grape and eating it. He made a plate eating the delicious food. She was liking the fruit, having a savory piece of bacon every so often. He glanced at her.

"You must really like fruit." He commented, as he finished the waffles, while she munched on a piece of pineapple.

"It's really good and sweet." She mentioned, grabbing another strawberry slice. "You should have some, it's good." She offered him the piece. He walked around to where she was, taking her hand, eating the fruit from her fingers. She grew red as he let his tongue glide along her finger tips.

"You're right it's sweet." He agreed, still holding onto her hand. "But you're sweeter." He smirked, pulling her closer, pressing his lips to hers, deepening the kiss. She sank into the kiss, as his arms wrapped around her figure, his hands traveling down to her back to her ass. He gave a gentle squeeze before lifting her up and setting her on the counter. She yelped out in surprise, parting from the kiss. He was in between her, hands on either side of her, his sly expression back. "You really do know how to tempt someone." He began. "Wearing my shirt, looking sexy as ever, and giving me your fruit." He added licking the shell of her ear, nipping down to her sensitive spots on her neck. "It's really tempting." He spoke in her ear. She had a chill run down her spine, her face getting hotter. He looked at her. "Stick out your tongue Jackie." He instructed. She had another curious look. "And close your eyes."

"Umm, like this…why" She asked before doing as she was told. He had a devious smirk, taking her tongue into his mouth, earning a gasp from her. He explored her mouth, leaning her back against the hard surface, taking the air from her lungs. When they parted she was panting.

"I don't think we'll be resting for the next few days Jackie." He licked his lip. "I have five years of pent up frustration for you to get out of my system." His voice was low and husky. "And then some, since I can never get enough this love." He continued, her faced burned from her blush. He took her lips again, inching his hands up her thighs, to his shirt. He looked into her chocolate eyes, a sincerity in his. "I love you Jackie." She was breathless, but smiled.

"I love you too, Gunther."

(*)

A few weeks passed since her vacation and Jackie was back to taking shots at shoots and as of late being in them. She had a modeling gig in New York. There she was photographed in some of the newest fashions, even doing a few risqué shoots. One catching a certain someone's attention.

"Nice work Jackie." The photographer complimented, taking her last shot in a white buttoned up blouse with blue stilettoes. "See you in a few days for the fashion show." Jackie nodded, waving her goodbye as she made her way to her dressing room. She walked in closing the door behind her. She let out a sigh of relief the gig was over.

"You enjoy teasing people don't you?" A voice caught her attention, surprising her. She then blushed.

"I didn't know you we're in the city." She replied. He walked up to her, pulling her close.

"Kinda hard not be around my girl when she's modeling such tempting things." He reasoned. She had a light laugh. He placed his palm against her cheek. She leaned into it.

"My place or yours?" She asked. He smirked.

"How about ours." He held up a room key. "Pulled a few strings." He chuckled. She smiled. He pressed his lips to hers, pulling her close. She parted from it.

"Can I change first?" She was red, her voice quiet.

"I'll help." He already was unbuttoning the blouse. "It's faster." He kissed her again, leaning her against the wall. He placed his forehead against hers, chuckling. "This will never get old….ever." He smiled.

 **The End!**

It's official! I have created a mini-series!

L: And finished it, omgosh!

M: Hope you guys liked, I have been wanting to try new things- some being making mini-series and one shots, since I only seem to have long stuff.

L: I am really proud of you!

M: Awww thank you! I hoped you readers enjoyed this lil Christmas gift, cause I really did!

L: I love that you made it about Gunther and Jackie because they need more stories together, this isn't enough art, stories or anything of just these two! And they're really cute!

M: I feels it! I'm hoping to add more fanfiction of these two, since I think there's a need for it too. (Not that Kick and Kendall aren't fun to write about and stuff, but Gunther and Jackie need some spotlight sometimes.)

L: Also, I really loved the lemons! And the parts where you leave it to us readers to guess what happens next! Like do they really have kitchen sex, do they wait until they get to their room, or have each other there….you did amazing on this! You would make Mjoy proud if she was in this chat.

M: Really!? Thank you. I edited, edited, and re-edited, wanting the romance to be sensual, sexual, and better than anything I've done before.

L: It paid off, you're sex scene writing is so much better, it's phenomenal. Had me gushing and blushing all throughout! Well done on execution.

M: YAY! I'm so happy. Anyway, this is becoming a really long chat, so let's cut it short.

L: Okie dokie.

M: Thank you guys for reading! I hope you liked it. I had so much fun writing it, putting in a lot of hard work! Please R and R, and I hope to have more updates on my longer series, plus make more fun stories like this! Thank you!

L: Merry Christmas! Enjoy the gift, I did!

Both: Bye!


End file.
